Gregory
by snapebatch
Summary: Como una antigua leyenda.


_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos sus_ _derechos a sus respectivos autores._

 _Espero que les guste._

Hoy estoy aquí, queriendo hablarte a ti y pensar que me estás escuchando, que me estás mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica y me estás diciendo que no sea tan idiota. Pero no puedo.

No puedo hacerlo, porque tú nunca lo harías. Porque te burlas de esto y de todo lo que conlleva. Tú sabes que yo no soy de hacer nada de esto, pero aún así aquí estoy, hablándole a tu tumba, deseando que me estés escuchando. Y voy a creer que me estás escuchando, así que voy a decirte lo que ha pasado estos días, porque tú sólo me escuchas a mí.

Recuerdo una vez que me dijiste que cuando estés muerto, a nadie fuera de tus padres y yo le importaría, aunque no estabas muy seguro si a tu padre y a mí nos importaría. En tu funeral había un poco más de setenta personas, Gregory. Creo haber visto a Foreman y a Trece llorar. Tal vez digas que son unos hipócritas, pero yo no lo creo. Yo creo que cualquier persona que haya hablado contigo por más de diez minutos y se haya quedado a tu lado te ha querido, y te quiere.

Cuddy también estaba allí, no derramaba lágrimas pero allí estaba, con una mirada nostálgica y aliviada. No voy a negártelo, más de uno tenía alivio en su mirada cada que yo dirigía mi vista hacia ellos, y decidí odiarlos.

Odiarlos porque al parecer tu muerte era una alivio. Que ya no existieras era algo bueno. Que ya no salves a gente ni te quejes en los pasillos del hospital era una bendición.

Sí Gregory, al final tenías razón. La gente es despreciable. En tu maldito funeral parecían tener ganas de montarse la fiesta de su vida, celebrando la pérdida que el mundo al parecer aún no se da cuenta que ha sufrido. Porque todos decían odiar al tú que mostrabas siempre, que trataba mal a los pacientes y hablaba irónicamente, olvidando por completo que salvaste vidas.

Salvar vidas...

Pensé que yo podría salvar la tuya. ¿No fui suficiente, Greg?

Pasaron dos meses de tu funeral, y no he dejado de venir ni un solo día. Aún duermo con una camiseta tuya pensando que te enojas diciendo que yo tengo mi ropa, para luego abrazarme con un bajo 'idiota'.

El vicodin sigue detrás del espejo, no he tenido el valor de sacarlo. Tal vez lo necesitarás. Ayer, luego del hospital, dije que guardaría todas tus cosas en cajas, y no quiero hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué abandonar lo último que me queda de ti y dejarlo en una habitación para que se llene de polvo?

El hospital ha estado distinto sin un amargado doctor cojo que insulta a todo y todos, un distinto medio. Ni bueno, ni malo.

Para mí es horrible. Creo que debería irme de allí, pero estoy harto del cambio. Cameron me ha dicho que, aún a miles de kilómetros, sigue extrañando a su ex-esposo, recordándolo en pequeños detalles de completos desconocidos.

Yo aún no te veo en ningún desconocido, y mucho menos en conocidos. Realmente eras único. Eres único. Y eso es tan jodido.

Jodido porque no voy a verte nunca más.

Gregory, desde el momento en que te conocí has hecho de tu existencia y la mía una sola, he arriesgado tantas cosas por ti, y es tan triste saber que tienes que estar muerto para saber lo tú has arriesgado por mí, y lo lamento tanto, cariño.

No fui suficiente para salvar tu vida, no, porque ambos ya estábamos perdidos, y lo sabías. Lo sabías desde el maldito comienzo. Tratabas de alejarme de ti para que yo no termine sufriendo, tratabas de hacer que te odie, y yo aún allí estaba, teniendo la felicidad a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tenía la felicidad a la vuelta de la esquina hasta en el último de tus suspiros. Ahora, el tren de la felicidad decidió irse. Tal vez, creo yo, que no esperaba sólo por mí, sino también por ti, y ahora que ya no estás, no tenía sentido que siguiera esperando, porque yo nunca subiría sin ti, Greg.

Sé que tú no lo harías. Nunca lo hiciste.

Me tomó un poco de tiempo el entender el por qué todos parecían aliviados en tu funeral, y aunque no deje de odiarlos por más que me pese, los comprendí. Eras un ser tan enterrado en la miseria y el dolor que tu muerte lo único que hizo fue aliviarte.

Deseo pensar que estás en algún lado, mirándome y diciendo que soy un idiota, que estás sentado en una maldita nube y que estás esperando por mí. Deseo pensar que estás en un buen lugar, sin dolor y feliz.

Deseo que estés allí, en algún estúpido lugar donde todo sea bueno y donde estés sonriendo, porque ya no hay nada malo.

Deseo que hayas muerto sabiendo que realmente te amaba, y te amo, Greg.

Ahora sólo queda esperar, supongo.

Esperar el día en que yo dé un último suspiro, diga unas últimas palabras, y se cumpla mi deseo de verte al cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos más.

No estoy muy lejano al día, no sin tener un motivo por el cual levantarme por las mañanas. Mucha gente me necesita, sí.

Pero sólo eras tú a quien yo necesitaba.

Gregory House, si existe algo más allá de la muerte, realmente espero que seas tú.

Se supone que éramos los dos contra el mundo, a pesar de todas las dificultades y personas que se metieron entre nosotros.

Somos una larga historia, Greg. En el Princeton dejamos nuestra marca, para bien o para mal, pero está allí.

Chase me lo dijo, hace unas horas. Le guste a alguien o no, en ese hospital, tras las puertas de la oficina del jefe de oncología y las del jefe de diagnóstico, siempre estaremos nosotros grabados, como una antigua leyenda.


End file.
